


To fix a broken heart

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Suicide, Depression, M/M, Red Strings, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: Leo isn’t too good when it comes to problems, but when they all begin to pile up, he can’t handle them all. So he decides to not handle them, to not handle anything.His plan was going smoothly, until he was pulled off the ledge by a handsom stranger and made to go home.He’s not sure wether he should try again or take the man up on his offer.





	To fix a broken heart

To touch another soul is to find a place within their heart and to make it home. To be loved by someone is to tie a red string to a part of them and then to rip that piece of when you leave them for someone you see as better than they were. To break them completely when you leave, because they loved you so deeply, but you didn’t love them. 

The red string was designed for those meant to be together, but sometimes there can be mix ups in them. Sometimes you can be tied to someone who hurts you and cuts their strings, sometimes you can heal after that and get a second chance. But sometimes, you don’t even have a string, until you meet the right person. 

To fix a broken heart 

Step one: Cry your heart out into a bowl of some food, take days or weeks to adjust to the fact that you no longer have someone to hold you. To adjust to the lifestyle of throwing his things on the curb for him and his hoe to pick up. To know that you weren’t good enough for him, that you weren’t what he wanted and he had to replace you with someone far less than you know you are. To question wether you’ll ever love someone again, to wonder if you’ll ever date again, ever do anything again. 

Step two: Break something of his, wether it’s something he left behind, something you find or literally running up to his car at night with a carton of eggs before booking it away. It’ll help you to get all that frustration out of your system and will be a hilarious story to tell to all your friends when you go to work next. Just make sure it’s no permanent damage on the car or that he thinks he lost the thing, no reason to get the cops involved in your love life. 

Step three: Feel empty. 

So empty. 

Like nothing will fix you. 

So 

Empty

Leo hasn’t made it past step three yet, he’s still frozen in that numbness that came after the rage. He usually feels empty after he’s cried, but nothing like this, this is so much more painful. He feels like he’s cut off a piece of his heart and now all he wants to do is get rid of the rest of it. He doesn’t want to feel like he does, he doesn’t want to feel. He doesn’t want to. 

So he doesn’t 

It seemed like such an absurd idea at first, the walls were too high anyway, there were too many cars. But as he jogged past every morning, the idea got a little easier to swallow, a little easier to understand. Until one day, Leo decided to take his jog at night. There were no cars, nobody to witness what he had been planning to do since the numbness sunk in. Nobody to stop him. 

Climbing the railing of the bridge, he could feel the wind on his face. Stepping forward a single step, his toes on the edge as he looked out on the beautiful night sky. He could hear the wind whistling as it passed him, the howl of a dog far off and the blare of a car horn in the distance. It was a peaceful and beautiful night. A good night to die. 

Badum 

The wind

Badum

The dogs

BADUM

The car horn

BADUM

A single tear dropped down his face as he took the final step... backwards?

A hand on his shirt pulled Leo back onto the sidewalk, landing on his butt as he caught his breath, when had he lost it? He looked up to see another person stood over him, they were clearly out of breath. Maybe they had been on a jog. 

”Don’t do that! You don’t know what good is coming if you just die now!” They practically yelled in his face, Leo was left dumbfounded that they seemed so passionate about him not jumping. It’s California, nobody really goes out of their way to stop a stranger from doing just about anything, especially at this time of night. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I don’t have anyone or anything to live for. So why do you care?” It ends up coming out far too harshly, but Leo can’t help it. He had finally gotten up the courage to end it all and now he was being stopped by some stranger. Rude 

”Because my sister thought the same thing, she tried to kill her self too. Now she’s married, has two amazing children and thanks me every time she sees me that I called the ambulance. You do have a reason to live, just find it” Removing the Hood from their head, the other person was revealed to be a very attractive man. He had black hair with dark skin, freckles on his.. everything and he had Heterochromic eyes. 

“Look, thank you for trying to stop me.. but I don’t think I can find a reason. I hate my job, my family hates me, my boyfriend just left me for a chick and I’m about to be evicted. My best friend left to another country, my dog died and I can’t find my license” Leo argued about the shifty couple of years he’s had. 

“Get a different job, your family can screw for, you deserve better and you can find a new home lace to live. You friend can text you, get another dog and just go to the tag agency” the stranger listed off almost in perfect time of what Leo had said. He then sighed and pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag, offering the written number to Leo “just... if you think your going to try again. Call me? Or if you just need someone to talk to” 

“Okay, But I cant promise you can talk me out of this more than once. Or if you’ve even done it this time” Leo caved In, he didn’t like putting people out or their way and didn’t want to have just wasted this man’s time when he seemed so determined to save Leo. So her wait until the man was gone and finish what he started. But the man didn’t seem to agree with that idea as he offered a hand out to Leo. 

“Let me walk you home. I’m Maddox by the way, but everyone calls me Maddy” He offered with an award winning smile, Leo reluctantly took his hands and stood up. Dusting himself off, Leo looked back to the one named Maddox and gave him a soft smile. 

“Thanks. I’m Leo” he said simply, leading way with the other back to his house. Sighing as he punched in the number to unlock the front gate and turned to the man. “Thanks again, I suppose.”

“Things’ll get better Leo, just give life a chance” Maddox said with another smile before turning and heading off. “My offer will always stand” he said with a wave over his shoulder. 

Leo looked down to the paper again before glancing up to say a final goodbye, but Maddox was gone by the time he looked up. “Strange guy” Leo muttered as he headed into his home. 

Around the corner, Maddox stood plastered against the wall, out of breath with wide eyes. “What the hell did I just do?” He questioned as he looked down at his hand, a red string attached to his pinky and heading back towards the man he had just left. That was new, but Maddox knew exactly what it meant. He had never had a red string, why would it just appear now? And with a stranger he stopped from committing suicide? He was screwed.


End file.
